fanganronpafandomcom-20200214-history
Nikei Yomiuri
|birth date= |height=172 cm'linuj.tistory.com': Super Danganronpa Another 2 Character Profiles (Korean) |weight=68 kg |bust=85 cm |blood type=O |specialty=Organizing the contents of a document'Fanganronpa Wiki': Korean Translations Thread by EverAyakari |hobby=Interviewing |theme_color= |likes=Gathering news materials |dislikes=Being out of a competition |dominate_hand=Right |status=Deceased |affiliation=Kibōgamine Gakuen |previous_affiliation= * * Void |participated= |execution=Press Conference |fates=Executed by Monocrow |family= |creator=LINUJ (린유즈) |country origin=Korea |fangan origin=''Super Danganronpa Another 2'' |voice actors=Shiki Tohno (CV. ) }} Nikei Yomiuri (요미우리 니케이) is a character featured in the Korean fangame Super Danganronpa Another 2 created by LINUJ. He is known as the Super High School Level Journalist (초고교급 신문기자). Gallery :�� For more images of Nikei, see: Super Danganronpa Another 2/Image Gallery and Nikei Yomiuri/Sprite Gallery. Appearance Nikei is a young man of medium height with light skin and black hair. His hair is slightly curled, medium length above the shoulder, side-parted on the right side. He has lavender eyes and his left eye is covered by his hair. Also, he has rich facial expressions. He has an ecru hat on his head which has a black ribbon. He also wears an ecru, knee-length single-breasted coat with no belt, which is open and not buttoned. Inside the coat he wears a long-sleeved white shirt whose first button is not buttoned, a purple double-breasted vest with four golden-yellow buttons, and black trousers. And he wears white socks and brown shoes. Nikei’s neck is surrounded by a orange, brown-spotted neckerchief. A long red scarf also hangs around his neck just inside the coat, which is not knotted and descended nearly to his knees. Nikei always has a white small notebook dangling from a string around his neck, which he uses to record information. And a ballpoint pen is stuck behind his right ear most of the time, except when he is going to write something with it. Name Etymology Nikei's first name uses the kanji 日 (ni), the shortened form of "nichi" meaning "day" or "daily", and 經 (kei), meaning "classic works". His surname Yomiuri is written by using the kanji 讀 (yomi) meaning "to read" or "to study", and 賣 (uri) meaning "to sell". His surname is also a reference to Yomiuri (読売), a Japanese national daily newspaper founded in 1874, which could mean "reading by selling", a phrase connected to his talent as the Super High School Level Journalist. Personality Nikei lives by the motto that "the pen is mightier than the sword", and he values his more than anything. He tends to be oblivious to his surroundings when on the hunt for a scoop, but, despite his eccentricities, he seems to be a typical high school student who loves to talk. Later chapters show Nikei's distrust for the other students. After the murder of Kokoro Mitsume, Nikei completely shuts himself off from the other students, unwilling to converse with them or even attend the morning meetings. After revealing as the former leader of The Void in Chapter 4, he explains his rude and distant personality was merely an act. It was revealed to be a lie in the end, manipulating Teruya to lock the remaining students, along with himself in the tower, and plotting to force Yuki to kill Shinji and make him the culprit. History Believing that the best way to communicate with the world is through pen and paper, Nikei gained the title of Super High School Level Journalist for his uncanny ability to gather information. At some point in his life, Nikei would befriend Emma, Iroha, Hajime. At some point, a person important to their lives would disappear, thus leading for Mikado to contact them, him saying that the same person had disappeared from his life. Killing Game Nikei was one of the students to introduce himself to both Yuki and Sora, introducing himself as the Super High School Level Journalist. Soon after his introduction, Yuki would gather everyone at the beach area to discuss the situation. Soon, Setsuka would suggest going for a swim in the water after suggesting that they could borrow swimsuits from the shop on the island, after she discovered that there had been no staff members there. Everyone apart from Syobai, who had gone beside the Monocruise instead, Emma, Sora, Yuki, Yoruko, Kokoro and Mikado would borrow swimsuits, soon heading into the water. Yuki would soon give up, saying he would enter the water. Once he did, however, everyone would fall unconscious. After waking up, Nikei and the other participants who had gone into the water would discover that they had been swapped out of their swimsuits, discovering they were now back in their talent uniforms. An anonymous announcement would soon play, directing the participants to the central park. At arrival, Monocrow, who would say that he had been the teacher of the school trip soon after his revelation, would announce the start of the Killing School Trip. Several days into the announcement of the Killing Game, Setsuka would give the suggestion of hosting a party. Many of the participants, including Nikei, would seem to agree to the idea, and would thus attend the party. Nikei would be one of the few to not become drunk, and would thus head back to the Monocruise after the end of the party. At the end of the first class trial, and after the execution of Hajime, Nikei and the other two Void members would head to the camera room to interrogate Mikado, believing that he had betrayed them. Due to this belief, he along with the other two members would voice their complaints, though this was completely ignored by Mikado, who would simply shrug off anything that they had said. After Mikado retaliated, saying that fake executions and fake body discoveries wouldn't work, he would order them to leave, them following his command. Meeting with Iroha After the third class trial, Nikei would meet up with Iroha after the latter would request to speak with him. Soon after finding each other, Iroha would ask for confirmation about Nikei defecting from Void, him giving confirmation towards this. He would be quick to ask why Iroha was there in the first place, believing him defecting from Void had nothing to do with her. However, Iroha would quickly confirm why she was there to Nikei - she'd say that Mikado had told her to kill, but had got scared and tried to make Nikei take her place instead due to the original plan. He'd react coldly to it, believing it was selfish of Iroha, and thus left quite quickly. Youtube: [SDRA2 Chapter 4 - Secret Meeting] Talent & Abilities Journalist References Navigation Category:Super Danganronpa Another 2 Characters Category:Deceased Category:Executed Category:Antagonists Category:Male